brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-/Story Mode
Prologue - Ties of Battle Two people known as Amari and Rayén, who claim to be the strongest magic authorities, know the stories about what happened in the past two years. Starting with Snow's travel to Adel's place, Maxima being consumed by vengeance to Mondo's unwilling Threat. Later the President Mark Holly of Linoa gives a speech about a state of emergency due to the threat, and the peace treaty between the World of Arcana and the Earth, to make an alliance to destroy the godly threat, then, the five protagonists are walking to a concert-like stage to face against five evil people that they are apparently, Dark Anthem's followers. Episode 1 - The Beginning of the End The story starts with a Training session by the three Travers Sampson Siblings fighting each other using new devices such as the Installs, made from "technology of another world", implying that after the peace only FEAST can handle the complexity of the ancient Arcana technology, which is observed by Maya Akatsuki, a young Minor Arcana with extraordinary power level. Also with new agent Caprice Santana introducing herself, Roger orders control and safety. Blake was preparing his solo debut while being helped by Gavin and Zelda due to being the first time that plays alone. But for some reason, Rose isn't here, Zelda says that Rose is late because she had some problems due to the traffic, but she will. However the concert is starting. After the battle, Sienna forgot that they were set to go to Blake's Concert after her Victory against her half siblings, Eliza mocks her while Jonathan is confused for the situation, however, little did know the three that the two performances were to be in the same day. - Episode 2 - Dark Light - Episode 3 - Illusion and Falsehood - Episode 4 - The Ensemble Vs. Arcana - Episode 5 - Ragnarok - Dynamo appears doing a secret mission with the assistance of Alexa, his sister who he calls Seraphina, but she has Narcolepsy problems due to the fact that she was training a lot at expense of her usual ten hours of sleeping, that's why she almost never ends her speech. Episode 6 - Bravely - The Episode Ends with the marriage of Blake and Rose after Rhyme's first defeat, Sienna and Eliza didn't assisted at the wedding and they spend the time in the top of the tower in front. Sienna says that a bastard one doesn't belong here, but Eliza thinks that she played a part of Blake's instance on FEAST, Eliza's reason for not staying in the wedding is because she doesn't like 'fairy tale love'. Sienna at least is happy that the team is happy. After some days, the newlyweds consumated their relationship. After credits, it is confirmed that Rhyme is still active since Allegro is still on earth. Implying that the war is just starting to rise up... Episode 7 - Aria of Hope - Episode 8 - A last Octave - Episode 9 - Bloodstained Shell - Episode 10 - The War between Gods - Episode 11 - Phobos Slash Deimos - Episode 12 - The Final Act - Epilogue - A new Start -